Let's make some sandwiches!
by Matiachan
Summary: What could happen if an hungry Beavis and a malicious Butthead go to the kitchen for make some sandwich? SLASH.


Let's make sandwiches!- A Beavis and Butthead's fanfiction

It was the usual day passed on that old couch for the 2 guys and they were doing zapping like always for find something decent on TV. Suddendly they heard a strange sound...something like...a rumble.

Butthead! Butthead! Did you hear it too?! Asked the blond with his classic neurotic voice.

Shut up Beavis! Don't you see that I'm busy right now? The other one replied annoyed while he was continuing to surfing on channels.

Butthead listen to me!

_Already that strange sound._

Here! Here! Have you heard it?!

Beavis continued to be ignored.

*GURGLE* *GURGLE*

BUTTHEAD!

Exasperated,he jumped on the boy and the telecontrol flew away from his hand. Quickly the fight started,where obviously Butthead get a leg up on the other and he was up on him and he made Beavis immobilized.

What the hell you want,_Dilweed_? hissed the brunet.

*GURGLE* *GURGLE*

Hey Beavis he continued I..i think that it could be your stomach who does these strange sounds uh uh he said when he bring his ear near the blond's chest.

And in fact it was ,but it wasn't new their clear acumen absence.

Abruptly Beavis realized the position we were.

_Such ambigouous._

Their bodies were totally attached and he could clearly feel the breathe,the heartbeat of Butthead.

_And something other too,more interesting,situated in a lower position._

It wasn't the first time that he noticed a strange excitement feeling for the other guy. But Hey! He was always looking for some chicks to get scored with his best friend,a guy couldn't make him horny!

_Or at least it was what he always repeated to himself._

Beavis are you with me?!

Butthead gave him some slaps and he quickly return in his senses.

hum...yeah I'm a bit hungry i think eh eh

You're completely an idiot! How can't you notice that you're stomach is grumbling?!

The blond,pissed off,decided to hit with a left the face of the another guy and finally he could get rid from that embarassing position.

Butthead,let's make some sandwiches eh eh

So the duo went to the kitchen and they started to rummage to the various shelves for finding something eatable to make their sandwiches. It's unuseful to say that they found tons of musty food,may the most part were there since...always?

Beavis had already taken the breads' slices while Butthead decided to search somehing in the fridge.

_Cheese covered by mildew,something that may many many time ago was a vegetable,any kind of beverages and some hamburger's pieces._

Find it He said.

Beavis turn his head,seeing Butthead with a jar on his hand and couriously he was trying to understand what it was. The brune came near the blond and screw off the top. He took a spoon and he started to eat the inside.

_Mayonese._

Butthead huh huh what are you doin'? Don't eat up all of it! Give me some!

The other guy took a weird sight to the blond one.

Humm...you're right uh uh while he was saying it he took another spoonful. Mayonese looks better on you're face uh uh

And after this proposition he spread all the sauce on the spoon around Beavis' mouth.

_Embarassing._

What the fuck... Beavis couldn't finish to reply in time that the brune started to lick all he spread,finishing the action putting his tongue in the throat of the other guy.

The blond stand still for about about twenty seconds and in the end he decided to reply the "kiss".

_it didn't seem real,it looked the preamble of one porn films that they often watched._

When they finished Beavis was more and more confused.

Did you believe that I never notice all of those weird attitudes? I'm not kidding you when I say that you like wieners uh uh

_The strangest fact off the whole story wasn't the absurde evolution of the situation,but to the fact that Butthead guessed something. It's sure that it didn't happened everyday._

After few seconds of silence he restarted to talk.

Hum why did you never tell me it?

I...hum...I mean..ithoughtthatmyfeelingsforyouweren'treciprocated!

What?! Beavis slow down uh uh

I mean...I would say...hum...that my feelings for you...weren't reciprocated uh

Butthead looked at him interdictely.

Beavis

Yeah?

You're such a dumbass uh uh

Suddenly he took Beavis' arm and carried to the living room. He flinged the blond to the couch and,after being putted over and taken off the loved Metallica's T-shirt of the other guy,he started to kiss him: from the top of the belly-bottom to the neck,insisting a bit there,and from it until the mouth.

_Beavis' arousal was to the top._

The blond,taken with libido,replied passionetely those kisses. He pressed so hard to Butthead's lips that he could feel the mettallic touch of braces. Meanwhile with the hand he went down to perceive the erection of the brune. He unbuttoned the pant and took the cock on his hands. He tightened it a bit.

_Butthead moaned with pleasure._

The guy got undress quickly and after having done the same with Beavis,he got sitted with the blond on him with legs astride.

Their tongues continuing to dancincg violently without pauses and in the meanwhile the blond started to do an hand-job.

Suddenly Beavis stopped.

_He felt that what they were doin' was wrong._

Hum...what's wrong with you,Beavis?

The brune tilted his head slightly to the left in a funny way.

hum...uh uh don't you think that we should get score with a chick,not between us...aren't we boys anyway?

Hum

_Butthead looked deeply in Beavis' eyes._

It's not important with who or what you get score;the only one in the end is...uh uh that it has got an hole,right? uh uh

The blond looked at him perplexed for seconds which looked infinities.

_The reaction was unpredictable._

Or maybe not?

They duo bursted into laughter,loudly and _nonsense_ laugh. Nonsense as them anyway.

And they began again. They moved,they touched each others;also if they didn't know exactly how act. All they about sex came from pornos anything but truthful.

_And something from Beavis' mum flings (uh uh). But the blond's mum hasn't got a wood._

Later Butthead decided to do the fateful pass. He layed down Beavis on the couch and after putted the one's legs on his shoulders,some awkwards tryes of penetration and finally,it came.

_What he was waiting for ages._

To and fro,to and fro. Moanes full of arousal that just two horny teenagers who didn't get scored since _"forever?"_ could emit. The libido was too much that not many minutes later Beavis came for the first time at the by another. The cum was everywhere:on the couch,on him,on Butthead.

On the other hand the brune was already enduring,but when he saw Beavis comes he

Stopped the penetration. He exactred the weiner and he sat.

The other one looked at him confusly.

Hey Beavis;I've got an idea uh uh listen to me He said looking at him as someone who have just reached Nirvana.

The blond paid attention to him and he did just what Butthead ordered. The latter got up and Beavis knelt down and put the other's cock in his mouth.

_It was fucking humiliating._

He started to move it to and fro,licking gently sometimes.

The rithym increas little by little until the brune took violently Beavis'head,boosting it more and more till the desired orgasm. Beavis noticed that the cum was near and he absolutely din't want Butthead's jizz came all in his mouth,so he hurry tried to move away. The other one,prontly,pushed with both hands Beavis' head,he cum and the blond had to swallow all the semen for don't suffocate.

Butthead,after the end of the climax,unclasped the other's one head,who fell disgusted.

_They got scored,finally._

_So Beavis... Said the Brune with a malicious smile on his lips Are you already hungry? uh uh_

_Eh eh no Butthead,I'm ok now...i think_

_You're such a Wussie uh uh and he kissed the blond._


End file.
